


In Another Life (INCOMPLETE, won't be continued)

by imtorimountain



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (Almost), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Beverly Marsh and Max Mayfield Are Twins, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtorimountain/pseuds/imtorimountain
Summary: I'll keep it short - Mike Wheeler and Richie Tozier are twins, this story takes place in a modern setting with no Demogorgons or child eating demon clowns, and the Losers + Party all know each other.I'll very likely edit the tags as this story progresses!Rated for swearing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep it short - Mike Wheeler and Richie Tozier are twins, this story takes place in a modern setting with no Demogorgons or child eating demon clowns, and the Losers + Party all know each other.  
> I'll very likely edit the tags as this story progresses!  
>  _Rated for swearing_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!  
> I've been working on this fic for some time now, and I really hope that it does well and that people like it! The chapters will probably be around 2000 words each, some might be longer and some might be shorter.  
> For now though, I hope you enjoy this first part! ❤

Laughter fills the air. It echoes around the steep walls of the quarry and vanishes into the dimly lit night sky. Splashes are mixed in with the laughs. The thirteen teenagers who are the source of it all play in the water and lounge on the smooth cliff platforms and run around on the grassy beach.

Mike sits on a towel on the platform nearest the water, engaged in a story Will is telling him. He smiles as the other boy gestures widely with his hands as he explains the most intense parts.

“Wait, wait,” he interrupts at one point, “what was the monster going to do?”

“He wants to take over the world by possessing the main character,” Will says. “And he eventually manages to possess him, but then later on he’s exorcised by the main character's family and friends.”

“That sounds awesome,” Mike says honestly. “It would be such a cool story! I’d love to read it or even watch it.”

“Thanks,” Will says and smiles. “I came up with the first idea in seventh grade.”

Mike’s eyes widen. “You’ve had this idea in your head for two years?”

Will nods. “Yeah. I mean, it started as just a kid with telekinesis and another kid going missing, but I’ve added bits and pieces to the idea for a while.”

“It sounds really cool, Will,” Eddie, who’s sitting next to Mike, says. “I can’t believe you came up with all of that on your own!”

Will smiles again and is about to answer when a voice behind them calls out.

“Mikey, heads up!” Mike hears his twin call. He turns his head to the sound and sees the other Mike in the water do the same.

“Which one, Rich?” he says. Richie, who’s trying to put his shoes on, nods to his brother. “The annoying one.” He straightens up after shoving both of his feet in his shoes. “Catch.” He throws Mike a lighter, who catches it. “I’m using Bev’s. Keep an eye on that one.”

“I’m going to throw this thing in the water,” Mike threatens. “Don’t you _dare_ go and smoke again. I’m gonna tell mom.”

“No you won’t, and no you won’t,” Richie says, then he’s gone. Mike groans and closes his eyes. Richie’s right. He won’t tell. Richie may be annoying, but if their mom finds out he smokes… There would be serious trouble. For both of them.

He opens his eyes and looks back at Will and Eddie. They both smile sympathetically.

“Rich and Beverly better quit smoking soon,” Eddie mutters. “It’s gonna kill them one day.”

“Tell that to them,” Mike sighs and pockets the lighter. “It doesn’t matter what I say, he won’t listen. I’m just his annoying brother when I do.”

“And I’m just his annoying friend,” Eddie says. “I don’t know what else we can say to make them stop.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Will begins, “I understand why neither of you want to tell on him.”

Mike and Eddie’s eyes meet and they both flash half smiles at the other. Karen Tozier-Wheeler may not be as bad as Sonia Kaspbrak, but they are both women to be reckoned with once they’re properly upset.

“Yeah, well,” Mike shrugs. “In the end, he’s the one who’s messing up his lungs. I just hope he stops before it’s too late.”

“It was too late from the moment he took his first drag,” Eddie sighs. “But whatever. Will, what else happens in that story?”

Will happily tells Eddie more about his story while Mike tunes out of the conversation and looks around at the rest of his friends for a few minutes. He watches as Ben and Dustin team up against Mike and Lucas in a game of chicken. He observes El and Max as they sit on the beach, Max braiding flowers into El’s hair. He briefly sees Stan and Bill sitting by themselves on a rock, a bit away from the others, huddled closely together.

Mike smiles and lies back on his towel and closes his eyes. He listens to Will and Eddie talking and feels the cool breeze on his face. He thinks about his friends all around him and tries to forget about the less than fun stuff, like the fact that Richie and Beverly are smoking or the fact that they have one last day of school tomorrow before a three day weekend.

 _School_.

Mike bolts right up and reaches for his phone in his back pocket. He gets it out and pushes the home button. The screen lights up and shows him that he and Richie are out past their curfew. By more than half an hour.

“Shit!” he yells and rushes to start packing his and Richie’s stuff in their backpacks. He puts on his shoes and pulls on a shirt, thankful that his swimming trunks look enough like normal shorts to be able to pass as them.

“What’s the matter, Mike?” Will asks. He and Eddie are watching Mike with confused expressions.

“Richie and I should have been home half an hour ago,” Mike explains hurriedly and scrambles to his feet. “Mom’s gonna be so pissed.”

Will looks at his phone as well. “Shit, I have to be home in fifteen minutes.” He starts getting up. “Eddie, wanna keep me company until we split at Neibolt?”

Mike doesn’t hear the rest of the conversation, instead he says goodbye and calls out the time to the rest of the teens. As he makes his way to where he knows Richie and Beverly are, he hears muffled shouts behind him and he knows that everyone else is late too, or will be soon.

He turns a corner and spots Beverly and Richie leaning against a couple of trees, cigarettes in hand.

“We’re thirty minutes past our curfew, dumbass,” Mike says as he throws Richie’s backpack in his face. “Put that thing out and let’s go.”

“Fuck,” Richie mumbles and drops his cigarette to the ground. He puts it out with the heel of his shoe, gives Beverly a quick hug goodbye and then follows Mike to their bikes.

The two brothers bike home in silence. They reach their house in record time and, as quietly as they can, put their bikes away and sneak into the house. They head for the stairs, and they’re halfway up when the hall light turns on behind them.

“Michael and Richard Wheeler-Tozier!”

Mike winces and stops on the stairs. He and Richie slowly turn to face their mom.

“It’s forty-five minutes past your curfew!” Karen says with her hands on her hips. “Were you boys at the arcade again?”

Richie opens his mouth to speak, but Mike discreetly kicks his shin to silence him. “Yes,” he lies and ignores Richie’s low cursing behind him. “We forgot what time it was, but once we noticed we left immediately.”

Karen sighs and rubs her temple. “Don’t let it happen again?”

Mike and Richie both shake their heads. “Absolutely,” Mike says. Karen sighs again and walks back to the living room.

Mike quickly turns and resumes walking up the stairs, Richie close behind. Their mom doesn’t need to know that they were at the quarry, that they were hanging out with Beverly – who she insists is bad influence – or that she and Richie had smoked.

“Mike, why the fuck did you kick me for?” Richie hisses as they reach their rooms. Mike looks at him incredulously. “Richie, your breath stinks,” he hisses back. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Richie huffs. “Whatever,” he mumbles and slips into his room. Mike rolls his eyes and enters his own, closing the door behind him.

He takes a deep breath and leans against the door for a moment, then starts getting ready for bed. He skips brushing his teeth and crawls under the covers a minute later. He makes sure that his phone is charging before he turns off the lamp by his bed and closes his eyes. He drifts off to sleep almost immediately.

—

The following morning, Mike can’t help but grin smugly when he notices that Richie is extra quiet at the breakfast table. Their mom notices as well, of course, but Richie just pretends to cough when she asks him about him.

“Richie, if you’re not feeling well you shouldn’t have gone to the arcade yesterday,” she scolds him as she helps Holly with her waffles. “You might just have gotten sicker.”

“Yeah Rich, or you could have gotten Eddie sick,” Mike pipes up. Richie sends him a glare that, if looks could kill, most definitely would obliterate Mike.

Mike ignores him and turns to Holly instead. “Did you have fun at daycare yesterday, Holly?”

Holly nods. “Georgie gave me a paper boat,” she says and giggles. “It was pretty. Blue and green!”

“You’ll have to show it to me later,” Mike says with a smile and he takes a bite of his waffle. Holly shakes her head. “I forgot it. And Miss takes things we forget.”

“I’m sure Miss saves them for you so you can find them again if you lose them,” Nancy says. Holly lights up. “So I can get my Georgie boat back?”

“Of course, Holly,” Karen smiles. “Right, Ted?” She looks to her husband, who’s too engrossed by the newspaper to hear her. Karen sighs and turns back to Holly. “Of course,” she says again, a tight smile on her face.

Soon, Mike and Richie are sitting in the back of Nancy’s car. The second they’re out of the driveway, Nancy looks at them in the rear view mirror.

“Richie, you know that I hate that you smoke,” she begins, “but I can’t stop you. I’m not mom.”

“Not even mom can stop me,” Richie claims without looking up from his phone. “She doesn’t know.”

“She will if you’re not careful, dipshit,” Nancy insists. She reaches into her school bag with one hand and brings out a box of mints. “At least learn to carry something like this with you,” she says as tosses the box at her brother. It hits him in the head, and Mike laughs.

“Fuck off, Mike,” Richie says. He picks up the box and puts a mint in his mouth. “Thanks, Nance.”

Nancy nods and keeps driving in silence.

When they reach the high school, the siblings part ways and go to meet their friends. Mike finds his at their usual table in the commons.

“Morning, guys,” he greets them as he sits down next to Will. “Excited for the pep rally this afternoon?”

“I wanna skip it,” Max says. She blows a strand of hair out of her face and continues, “I don’t even want to go to the game tomorrow.”

“Me neither,” Lucas agrees. Dustin and El both nod.

“Guys, we can’t skip the rally,” Mike insists. He looks around at his friends. “It’s obligatory!”

“So?” Lucas asks.

“Let me rephrase that,” Mike says. “ _I_ can’t skip the rally. My mom’s already on my back for being home after curfew last night.”

“I’ll go with you,” Will says. Mike turns to look at him. “You will?”

Will nods. “Yeah, of course. You shouldn’t have to go alone.”

“Thanks,” Mike says with a smile. Will returns it.

The warning bell rings, indicating five minutes until classes start. The party scrambles to get up from the benches before they all head to their different destinations.

Mike and El walk into their algebra class together and sit down in their usual seats next to each other at the back of the classroom. When the class starts and the teacher’s rambling on about numbers and whatnot – Mike doesn’t really care, he’ll just do the work at home – El slides a piece of paper toward Mike. He glances down at it and sees the note written in her neat handwriting.

_Did you get in trouble yesterday? For being late?_

Mike quickly looks at the teacher before he writes down his reply.

 **_No, we told mom we were at the arcade. She doesn’t like the quarry and she doesn’t like Beverly that much_**.

_Why doesn’t she like Beverly?! She’s so sweet!_

Mike smiles as he writes his answer. **_Sweet, huh? Got a crush, Hopper? ;)_ **

El blushes, hard. _You’re avoiding my question_.

 **_You’re avoiding mine_**.

 _You avoided first_.

 **_Fine. She just thinks Beverly’s bad influence. She’s the kind of person who believes rumors and gossip without any proof_**.

 _Oh. Unfortunate_.

Mike nods instead of writing. He turns his full attention back to the teacher and tries to concentrate for the rest of the lesson. Two hours and forty minutes until lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't be afraid to leave kudos and maybe a comment ❤


	2. Chapter 2

“What up, losers?” Richie hollers as he drops down next to Eddie.

“We saw you four hours ago, Richie,” Beverly says after taking a bite of her cafeteria burger.

Richie opens his backpack and pulls out his lunch bag. “I know you missed me, my darling Beverly,” he says and rips open a bag of Doritos. “Speaking of darling, any progress with Hopper?”

Beverly throws a grape at Richie’s head. “One, beep beep. Two, no.”

“So who else is in trouble for coming home late last night?” Richie changes the subject. He throws the grape back at Beverly, who dodges it without even looking.

“Mom is always asleep by the time I _should_ be back, so I was fine,” Eddie says. Mike shrugs. “My grandpa doesn’t really care as long as I do well in school.”

“Staniel and Billiam?” Richie wonders. The two in question shake their heads. “My parents a-aren’t h-h-home this week,” Bill says, “and Stan s-spent the n-n-night.”

Richie whistles and grins at them. “Oooh, sleepover, huh?”

“Sh-Shut up, Richie.”

“What about you, Rich?” Eddie asks. “Karen get on your ass?”

“Ah, you know my mom,” Richie says and grins. “She believed Mike when he said we were at the arcade and promised that we wouldn’t miss curfew again.”

“She must’ve noticed that you smelled like shit though, right?” Eddie asks and raises an eyebrow. “You had been smoking not even ten minutes earlier.”

Richie shakes his head. “Nope. She had no clue.” He turns to Beverly. “Neil notice anything?”

“Duh,” Beverly shrugs. “Watch me not give a shit though.”

Richie grins. “That’s the spirit.”

“Who else is skipping the assembly?” Ben greets the group as he arrives and sits down next to Beverly. The rest of the group all raise their hands in one way or another.

“Miss me with that obligatory football crap,” Stan deadpans. Bill nods in agreement.

“Anyone up for hanging out instead?” Richie wonders. Eddie shrugs next to him. “Why not. We can work on that dumbass English shit.”

“Are y-you guys reading Sh-shakespeare already?” Bill asks. Upon seeing Richie and Eddie’s confused expressions he smiles. “‘That dumbass English shit’ can only m-m-mean Shakespeare or The Great Gatsby.”

“Well done, Billy Boy,” Richie says with a nod. “Yeah. Romeo and Juliet.”

“I’m looking forward to reading that next semester,” Ben says and takes a bite of his sandwich.

“You would, nerd,” Beverly says and tosses another one of her grapes at Ben. “But I am too, honestly.”

Richie stops listening to Beverly and Ben and instead turns to talk to Eddie about their English homework.

Not that they stay on topic for very long; soon they’re talking about dogs. Or movies. Or… Richie doesn’t really know, and it doesn’t matter. What matters is the cute way Eddie’s nose scrunches up when he mentions something he doesn’t like. How he excitedly bounces from one topic to the other. His wildly gesturing hands which nearly knock Richie’s glasses off his face at one point.

The little details. Richie hates how clearly he notices them. He hates how he can’t focus properly on what Eddie is saying, and something tells him it’s not only because of his ADHD. He hates how he has the biggest crush imaginable on his best friend and he hates knowing that it could ruin their relationship if the other boy found out.

—

“Thank you for your attention and I hope to see you all at the game tomorrow!” Principal King says into the microphone before letting all the students get up and leave.

Mike stands up quickly and hurries toward the doors of the auditorium. Will follows him and the two make it out before all the other students start crowding the exit.

“Is Jonathan driving you home as usual?” Mike asks as they head for the parking lot. Will nods. “Yeah. Why, do you want a ride?”

“No, I was wondering if you’d need one,” Mike replies. “Nancy’s driving me and Richie.” He nods toward the car where he sees Nancy already getting into the driver’s seat. How she made it out of the auditorium before them is beyond him, but whatever. “Unless Richie walked home; I’m pretty sure he skipped the pep rally.”

Beverly suddenly pops up behind them. “If there’s a car waiting for him, he won’t leave the school before it.”

Mike jumps a little. “Jesus, Beverly, you scared me.”

“Sorry.” She doesn’t sound sorry. “Hey, I’ve got a question for you.”

“If it’s about El, I still don’t have an answer,” Mike says. “Just cause we were together for three months doesn’t mean I know how I did it.”

“Damn.” Beverly hikes her bag higher on her shoulder. “Oh well. You have my number, Not-Richie, let me know when you figure it out!” And with that she turns and heads for the school buses.

“‘Not-Richie’?” Will echoes with a laugh. “That’s new.”

“Technically not wrong, though,” Mike shrugs. “Anyone could be Not-Richie.”

“Also not wrong.” Will pauses briefly before he continues, “Hey, we’re meeting to work on that English presentation tonight, right?”

“Of course,” Mike nods.

They reach Nancy’s car and say goodbye, Will continuing toward his brother’s.

“Have you seen Richie yet?” Nancy asks as Mike gets into the front seat. Mike shakes his head. “I figured he skipped the rally, so I thought he’d be here.”

“Can you call him? I’ll give him five minutes to get his butt here or I’m leaving.”

Mike laughs and holds his phone to his ear, already in the process of calling his twin.

“ _Sup, Mikey_ ,” Richie answers. “ _Before you ask, I’m at Eddie’s. See ya tomorrow_.”

“Richie, you can’t spend the night –” Mike begins, but Richie’s already hung up. He groans and drops his phone in his lap. “He went to Eddie’s, he’ll spend the night,” he tells Nancy and fastens his seat belt.

“Mom’s gonna be pissed,” Nancy says as she pulls out of her parking spot and starts driving home.

“At least Eddie won’t let him smoke as long as they’re at his house,” Mike shrugs. Nancy sighs but nods. “True,” she agrees. “By the way, how’s that English project with Will going?”

“Great!” Mike says and smiles. “We’ve done some research on the topic and we’re gonna meet later today to start writing.”

Nancy hums. “Is he coming to us or do you want a ride to the Byers’?” she asks. “I might be able to drop you off before I go to Barb’s.”

“I’m going there, but I’ll take my bike so you don’t have to leave Barb to pick me up.”

“Smart thinking,” Nancy says. “You could spend the night though, if you – unlike Richie – tell mom before you leave.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Mike says. “And getting a ride _is_ nice. I’ll check with Will when we get home.”

Nancy nods and keeps driving in silence. A few minutes later she pulls up in the driveway of their home. She and Mike get out of the car and enter the house together.

“Is Richie with you?” Karen almost immediately calls from the kitchen.

“Eddie’s,” Nancy calls back as she starts walking up the stairs. “I’m going to Barb’s in a few hours, I might give Mike a ride to the Byers on the way.”

“Okay,” Karen replies. Mike heads straight for the basement stairs.

“Michael, can you wait here for a moment?” Karen says. Mike freezes and turns to face his mom. “Yeah…?”

Karen puts down the knife she’s chopping carrots with and wipes her hands on a towel before she puts her hands on her hips and looks at Mike. “Were the Marsh-Mayfield girls with you last night? At the arcade?”

Mike hesitates for a second before he nods. “Yes.”

Karen furrows her brows. “That Beverly girl… Does she… Does Richie like her? _Like_ like her?”

Mike’s eyes widen. “What? No!” he laughs. “Why would you think that?”

“He smelled like cigarette smoke yesterday,” Karen says and sighs. “The two of them must have been… very close for the smell to come off her that strongly.”

Mike says nothing, slightly stunned. Is his mom really _that_ naive?

“Well, we were all crowded together in front of the games.” He speaks slowly, making sure to not accidentally reveal anything he shouldn’t. “Beverly might have, um, smoked right before. It’s not impossible that they stood close to each other. Maybe Eleanor smells like smoke too. She usually stands with Beverly.”

Karen purses her lips. “Okay, if you say so.” She turns back to her carrots and continues chopping. “And you’re sure she doesn’t… _like_ Richie?”

 _She_ likes _El, and girls in general_ , Mike thinks while nodding. “Positive.”

“Okay.” Karen repeats with a curt nod and says nothing more. Mike takes that as his cue to leave and he hurries down to the basement. He drops his backpack on one of the couches, then flops down next to it.

That was close.

He brings his phone out of his pocket and calls Richie again. After a few signals it goes to voicemail. Mike groans and leans his head against the back of the couch.

His brother is such an idiot. Of course their mom had noticed he reeked of smoke. Thankfully she’s too wrapped up in the idea that her children would never do something illegal, at least not after the dramatic events of harbouring El after she had run away from home a couple of years earlier.

Mike plays games on his phone for an hour or so before he remembers that he was supposed to ask Will if he could spend the night. He calls him and waits for the other boy to pick up.

“ _Hey Mike_ ,” Will greets him.

“Hi,” Mike replies. “Quick question before I come over, could I spend the night? Nancy’s offered to drive me but then I won’t have my bike to go back home cause she’s going to Barb’s and –”

“ _Mike, slow down_ ,” Will laughs on the other end. “ _Of course you can spend the night. You don’t need to justify it, it’s not like it’s never happened before_.”

Mike blushes, thankful that Will can’t see him and mentally slapping himself for rambling. “Right, yeah, sorry. Alright, I’ll bring sleepover stuff.”

“ _See you in a couple hours, Mike_ ,” Will says with a small laugh, then hangs up.

Mike puts his phone down next to him and brings both of his hands up to cover his face. That was… awkward. At least he hadn’t FaceTimed Will or something. That would’ve meant that Will had seen him blushing. Which, of course, there’s nothing wrong with, except for the massive dumb crush Mike has on Will.

But is it really a crush though?

Mike has always liked Will. They’ve been friends since kindergarten, dammit. They’ve always been close. But not long after Mike and Richie turned eleven, Mike realized that the happiness he felt when he thought about Will was different than when he thought about their other friends. He didn’t think it meant anything at the time, just that he was closer with Will.

Then they all met Eleanor. Well, not Will. He happened to be out of town with his family that week for a funeral somewhere in Idaho.

Maybe that’s why everything was so much more confusing with Eleanor. Mike, Dustin and Lucas had met her in the woods while they were looking for rocks to use in an art project at school. She was wearing a shirt that was way too big for her and had almost no hair on her head. Dustin and Lucas protested, but Mike brought her home and let her borrow some of his clothes. He also let her stay in the basement that night, with the intention of telling his mom about her the next day.

He found out that her name was Jane, but she didn’t want anyone else to know where she was. She had run away from an abusive home. Mike let her stay, and made his friends promise not to tell anyone. She hid in his basement for a week without Richie, Nancy or their parents finding out.

But, of course, the police finally found her and took her back to her family. Mike’s heart broke when he saw them drive away. He had grown close to her in that week, and Lucas was going on and on about him having a crush on her.

Will came back the day after she was taken away. Mike told him about her that night, whispering the story into the dark during a sleepover.

Mike sighs as he remembers meeting Jane again, a year after she had been taken away. Her hair was longer, and she ran up to him on the street and tackled him with a hug. Mike had been so taken aback by seeing her familiar face again that he barely registered her telling him that her dad had lost custody over her after it had been proven that he regularly abused her. She had been adopted by the chief of police who had taken pity on her when he took her home and from that day forward started fighting for her freedom from her biological father. Now she went by her middle name Eleanor, since Jane held too many bad memories.

Without really thinking, Mike had kissed her, right there on the street. She smiled, if not a little stunned, and kissed him too. They started dating a few days later.

That was eleven months ago. It was around the same time that Beverly and Max had come to Hawkins. He remembers their three months together, and he remembers how natural it felt. But he also remembers how easy it was for both of them to break up. El wasn’t ready for a relationship, and neither of them felt the same pull toward each other as they had during the week El lived in Mike’s basement. They had parted on good terms and are still great friends without any consequences.

But that’s where Mike is confused. After he and El broke up, that different happiness about Will came crashing back down on him. He’s since then realized that that happiness is very similar to what he felt for El, but more intense and it’s been there for over three years.

Mike sighs in frustration and throws an arm over his eyes. He likes Will, he knows that now, but is it more? Does this fluttery feeling, twisting sensation, the rollercoaster in his stomach mean something more than a crush? Does he… _love_ Will?

Mike’s thoughts are interrupted by Nancy coming down the stairs and clapping her hands to get his attention. “Mike!”

Mike lifts his arm up and looks at his sister. “Huh?”

“I’ve been calling your name for ages,” Nancy says and turns to go back upstairs. “I’m leaving in five minutes, do you want that ride?”

“Shit!” Mike exclaims and scrambles up from the couch. He grabs his backpack and runs past Nancy and continues upstairs to his room. He quickly shoves a clean set of clothes, pajamas and his toothbrush into his backpack, then runs back downstairs.

Karen is still in the kitchen, and Mike says goodbye after explaining that he’ll spend the night at the Byers. Then he leaves and goes out to Nancy’s car.

Nancy watches Mike out of the corner of her eye as Mike pulls down the sun visor and fixes his hair in the small mirror.

“What’s the hair fixing for?” she teases. “Special study occasion?”

Mike blushes, slamming the visor shut and turning away from his sister. “No. Shut up. It was just messy.”

“You and Richie are hopeless cases when it comes to your hair, Mike,” Nancy laughs. She reaches a hand out and ruffles Mike’s hair.

“Hey!” he protests and ducks away. “I just fixed that!”

“But you said it’s not for anything special,” Nancy says smugly, but she doesn’t mess it up when Mike pills down the visor to fix it again.

“I don’t want to look like my head’s been used as a mop, is that so bad?” Mike retorts. Nancy shrugs but says nothing.

“Mom noticed that Richie smelled like smoke yesterday,” Mike says as he closes the visor. “She asked if he and Bev _like_ each other, and if that’s why the smoke came off her so strongly.”

Nancy suppresses a laugh. “Karen Wheeler is really not one of the brightest women in Hawkins,” she says. “You managed to hide Jane for a week, then you had been dating Eleanor for nearly two months before she caught on that it was the same person.” She shakes her head. “And now she thinks that Beverly’s smoking made Richie smell.”

“We’re not supposed to laugh at her, right?” Mike asks while trying to hold back laughter. Nancy shakes her head but she laughs a little anyway.

“We shouldn’t, no.” She turns onto the last road up to the Byers. “But honestly…”

“She has it coming sometimes,” Mike finishes. Nancy nods. “True. Sad, but true.”

She pulls up in front of the Byers’ small house and watches Mike as he gets out of the car. “Have fun!” she says and smiles. Mike smiles back and waves before closing the door.

Nancy drives away as Mike walks up to the front door and knocks. Joyce opens it not even five seconds later.

“Mike!” she greets him and steps aside to let him in. “Come in honey. Will’s in his room.”

Mike smiles at her. He enters the house and shuffles off toward Will’s bedroom. He hears The Clash playing before he opens the door, and when he does he’s greeted by the sight of Will lying on his bed, drawing, his feet tapping against the wall behind him with the beat of the music. Mike smiles for a moment before he knocks against the door a couple times. Will looks up at him and his face breaks out in a wide smile.

“You’re early!” he says as he sits up. Mike nods and sits down next to Will, crossing his legs and dumping his backpack next to him. “Yeah, Nance gave me a ride.”

“Oh right.” Will puts his drawing on the floor next to the bed and pulls up his English binder from his bag. “Alright, let’s do this.” He gets his laptop as well and opens it.

After a while of reading through their material, Mike pushes his own laptop out of his lap and rubs his temples. “Do you have any idea why we, two guys, were handed this topic?”

Will shakes his head with a sigh. “‘Should the biological father have a say in whether a woman should get an abortion? Let’s ask two guys!’” He half laughs and stretches. “Thank God you and I are both pro-choice so we know exactly which direction we want our presentation to go.”

“Yeah,” Mike nods. He looks at Will and smiles slightly when he sees his ruffled hair.

Just then Will looks at him as well and they make eye contact. Mike’s eyes widen slightly and he quickly turns his head away.

“Could we, uh, take a quick, um, break?” he stammers as he tries to look anywhere except at Will.

“Yeah, sure,” he hears Will say. He swears he can hear confusion in his voice. “Would you like a soda or something?”

Mike nods. “Sounds cool. Uh, I mean, yes please.”

Will giggles a little as he gets off his bed and leaves for the kitchen. Mike takes the opportunity to bury his face in his hands and mentally scream at himself.

Why does he have to be so awkward? And why in the _world_ does he have to have such a huge crush on Will Byers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't be afraid to leave kudos and maybe a comment ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Reddie, and now the Beleven stuff starts for real! Sorry for the long wait for this. I hope it was worth it, and I hope you guys like this chapter! ❤

“If you call me Spaghetti Head one more _fucking_ time I am going to _strangle_ you.”

Eddie glares at Richie who’s sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed. He grabs one of his pillows and holds it up to show that he _will_ hit the taller boy with it.

“Aw, why so violent, Eds?” Richie grins. Eddie narrows his eyes and raises the pillow a little.

“I’ll fucking do it.”

Richie laughs and climbs up next to Eddie. Before Eddie has time to blink, the pillow has been pulled out of his hand and he’s on his back with Richie sitting on top of his chest. Richie’s locked Eddie’s hands in place above his head with his right hand and his left is tickling Eddie.

“Hey! Stop!” Eddie laughs. All of his anger from two seconds ago is gone.

“Whatcha gonna do about it, Spaghetti Head?” Richie says loudly to be heard over Eddie’s laughter. His grip on Eddie’s hands is almost painful due to how much Eddie is squirming around to get away from Richie’s left hand.

“Richie, stop it!” Eddie laughs again and pulls at his hands. To no avail, of course. Eddie knows he isn’t weak, but Richie is a bit stronger. Especially in… a position like this.

It suddenly hits Eddie that Richie is literally straddling him right now. He feels his face turn red.

“Richie, get off me,” he says, trying to sound serious. Something in his voice must have sounded different or off, because Richie does stop. He lets go of Eddie’s hands but he doesn’t move otherwise.

“What’s the matter, Spaghetti?” he grins down at him.

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Oh nothing, your ass is just making it hard for a guy to breathe.”

“Ooh, been checking it out, have you?” Richie says with a smirk. Eddie glares at him. He reaches for the discarded pillow and swings it right at Richie’s head. The impact and suddenness makes Richie’s glasses fly off and they land on the floor next to Eddie’s bed.

“That’s not what I fucking meant, dipshit,” Eddie huffs. “Get the fuck off me.”

Richie laughs and leans back. He falls away from Eddie and lands on his back. “You love me, Eds.”

Eddie responds by shoving Richie to the floor.

“I’m gonna go get some snacks,” he says as Richie curses at the impact. He gets up from the bed and leaves his room before Richie can say anything else.

 _You love me, Eds_.

“Yeah, that’s the damn point, moron,” Eddie mumbles to himself as he walks downstairs. “For a few years now.”

He grabs a couple of chip bags from a cupboard and pulls a bottle of lemonade from the fridge. He recalls the plastic cups that are still in his backpack from last night and starts making his way back to his room.

When Eddie comes back upstairs, Richie’s lying on the floor with his feet on Eddie’s bed. Eddie stops in the doorway and stares at him. “What the fuck, Richard?”

Richie locks eyes with him upside down. “Free country, Spaghetti.”

“Not in this house it’s not,” Eddie frowns. “You’re lucky you’re not wearing shoes.”

Richie reaches a hand out to the chips Eddie’s carrying. “Less talk, more snacks.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and throws the bag at Richie. “You’re a dick.”

Richie doesn’t answer. He’s already ripped open the bag and is stuffing his face with chips. Eddie sits down on his bed again, near Richie’s feet. He drops the lemonade bottle next to him.

“D’you want to watch a movie or something?” he asks and looks down at Richie. Richie looks back up and him and nods. “Whatcha wanna watch?” he asks around a mouthful of chips, spraying crumbs everywhere.

“Ugh, gross,” Eddie complains and furrows his brows. “Dunno, I’m down for anything.”

Richie pulls his legs down from the bed and goes to get Eddie’s laptop on his desk. “Let’s watch Guardians of the Galaxy,” he says when he returns to the bed. He sits down next to Eddie and opens the laptop.

“First or second?” Eddie asks and reaches for his backpack to get a couple of plastic cups.

“The first,” Richie answers. “Then we’ll watch the second after.” He turns the laptop to Eddie so he can unlock it.

“It’s gonna be nearly midnight by the time we finish the second,” Eddie notes as he types in the password.

Richie shrugs. “Well I _am_ spending the night, right? So it doesn’t really matter.”

Richie opens Netflix and sets up the movie while Eddie takes the opportunity to fill their cups with lemonade.

“You spill this, you’re washing the sheets and paying for a new laptop,” he warns Richie when he hands him one of the cups. Richie grins and raises the cup as though toasting. “Cheers.”

Eddie huffs, but he can’t help but smile into his lemonade when he drinks.

They watch the movie and don’t talk much, other than in the beginning when they – like every time they watch the movie with their friends – point out how similar the young Peter Quill looks to Stan.

During the more relaxed and slow scenes, Eddie can’t help but throw quick glances at the boy next to him. Richie’s completely caught up in the movie, and despite his constant fidgeting, he can’t tear his eyes from the screen.

Eddie smiles to himself as the movie goes on. Being in love with Richie Tozier may be difficult at times, but it also has its upsides. Like watching him being transfixed by a movie.

Eddie’s train of thought halts to a sudden stop. Wait a minute. _In love_?

Since when? Eddie tries to even his suddenly quick breathing as he’s all of a sudden hyper aware of every single move he and Richie make.

 _In love_? No. Sure, he loves Richie. As something other than a friend. He knows that. He’s loved him since the sixth grade, when he first realized that it’s okay for boys to love boys.

But he’s not _in love_ with him. Right? That’s different. It has to be. To love someone is to be amazed by the cool things they do and want to be a better person to impress them. Like… Like Peter Quill loves Gamora in the first Guardians of the Galaxy. To be _in love_ , Eddie thinks, must be when you care even about the less cool things.

Kind of like how Richie is quiet when it really matters. That’s cool of him. That’s a trait to love. And how he tells dumb jokes that actually are funny most of the time.

It’s not like Richie’s less outstanding personality traits are what Eddie loves, right? He _likes_ those traits. Cause they’re friends. Best friends.

He’s not _in love_ with Richie, because when Richie sticks his tongue out when he really tries to focus, Eddie’s heart… totally doesn’t do somersaults. It does _not_. And when Richie pushes his glasses up after running or jumping or even just sitting still, Eddie doesn’t smile even a little bit. Honest.

Eddie suppresses a frustrated sigh and readjusts his position on the bed so he moves a few inches away from Richie. They weren’t sitting very close to begin with, so it isn’t too noticeable.

For Eddie, the rest of the movie is spent on trying not to think about everything Richie does. The minute it’s over, Richie moves to put on the second.

“Wait,” Eddie says. He reaches a hand out and places it on Richie’s. “Can we do something else instead?” He doesn’t think he can stand sitting so close to Richie for another two hours after his recent discovery. He’ll go insane.

Richie shrugs and pulls his hand back. “Sure, Spaghetti Man.” He closes the laptop and lies down. “Anything on your mind?”

“We could go for a walk maybe?” Eddie suggests. “I feel like I need some fresh air.”

“Yeah, it smells like your mom’s underwear in here,” Richie says as he gets up.

“Fuck off, Rich,” Eddie grumbles and follows. They put their shoes on and leave the room, Eddie making sure to bring a coat. Yesterday may have been a fairly warm October night, but he and all of their friends know that the temperatures are about to drop any day now. They all know that yesterday’s quarry adventure was the last one until spring and warmer weather returns next year.

“Mom, we’re going for a walk,” Eddie says and steps up to his mother to give her a kiss on the cheek. “You’ll have gone to bed when we come back.”

“Be careful, Eddie-bear,” Sonia drawls with disinterest and keeps filing her nails. “You know how easily you catch a cold.”

“I know, mommy,” Eddie mumbles. “I have a coat with me.”

Sonia nods and Eddie leaves. He glares at Richie, silencing his comments before he even opens his mouth. Richie half smiles and claps Eddie’s shoulder when they step out of the house.

“So where to, Eds?”

“How about the church so I can shove you in a grave for calling me Eds and Spaghetti?” Eddie jokes. He smiles when Richie laughs.

“Sounds tempting, but let’s not.” Richie turns so he’s walking backwards while looking at Eddie. “Arcade?”

“Sure, why not,” Eddie shrugs and puts on his coat. “You got any money on you?”

“A few dollars, but there’s an ATM right outside,” Richie replies.

Eddie nods. “Great. Pole, by the way.”

Richie takes a step to the left, narrowly avoiding a street sign. “You’re a true friend, Eds.”

“You’re not, or else you’d stop calling me literally anything but my name.”

“Touché, mon ami.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “You study Spanish, Rich. Stop speaking French.”

“Speaking of Spanish,” Richie says and turns to walk normally, “d’you think Max will be at the arcade?”

“How the fuck did you go from Spanish to Max?” Eddie wonders, but before Richie can answer, he continues, “don’t know. Why?”

“She’s cool,” Richie says. “And where she is, Bev might be.”

“That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one,” Eddie snorts. “Beverly will be either wherever the Snow Ball committee is, or wherever Eleanor is.”

Richie pauses for a moment. “You’ve got a point.”

“Of course I do,” Eddie says. “If Max _is_ there though, maybe you can bug her about her sister.”

“Can you believe they’ve been here for less than a year?” Richie wonders. “It feels like I’ve known Bev for years.”

“I know, right?” Eddie agrees. “I’m not as close with Beverly as you are of course, but I know exactly what you mean.”

They soon reach the arcade. When they step inside, Richie immediately spots Max, Lucas and Dustin who are standing crowded around Dig Dug.

“Hey guys!” he greets them. Only Dustin looks up. The other two are too invested in the game to notice the newcomers.

“Oh, hi!” he says. He steps away from the couple and comes closer to Eddie and Richie. “What’s up?”

“Not much,” Eddie says. “We had nothing to do, so we came here.”

“They close in about an hour,” Dustin says, “but at least there’s almost no one else here.”

“Do you need someone else to hang out with?” Eddie asks when he hears a woop from Max and Lucas. Max has just beat her high score again, and she’s got her arms around Lucas, jumping up and down with glee.

“Third wheeling probably isn’t the most fun way to spend a Friday night,” Eddie continues.

Dustin chuckles. “Yeah, sure. Dragon’s Lair?”

—

El looks up at the redhead next to her. Beverly’s smile stretches across her face as she watches the video El is showing her on her phone. El smiles too and looks back at the screen, but she has a hard time focusing because of how close Beverly is. She’s sitting with her legs pulled up in front of her and her head is leaning against El’s shoulder.

“That was cute!” Beverly says when the video stops playing. El blinks, unaware that she had been looking at her for so long.

“Oh, uh…” she tears her eyes from Beverlyband looks at her phone. “Yeah. Ben showed it to me during our creative writing class.”

“What are you working on?” Beverly asks and lifts her head from El’s shoulder.

“Short stories,” El replies. She puts her phone in her pocket as she continues, “the prompt was ‘passenger’, and there has to be some sort of twist.”

“What’s your story about?” Beverly asks and reaches out to touch El’s hair, then stops herself. “Can I braid your hair, by the way?”

El nods. “Sure.” As Beverly starts running her hands through her hair and making small waterfall braids, El answers her first question. “My story’s about a man who’s sitting in a car in traffic, and the reader can tell that he’s stressed or in a hurry.” She moves so that she’s sitting with her back to Beverly for easier braiding access for the redhead. “Eventually, the reader also learns that there’s a woman in the car. The twist is that the woman is pregnant, and they’re on their way to a hospital. The unborn child is the passenger.”

“Ohh, that’s cool!” Beverly says. She gently places a hand on top of El’s head and moves it back. “Down a little, please.”

El tilts her head back. “What about your seventh period?” she asks. “Biology, right?”

Beverly groans. “Ugh, Kaminsky is the absolute worst. I hope I don’t end up with that idiot for chemistry as well.”

El giggles. “Sorry. I could help you study someday if you want?” She turns her head slightly toward Beverly. “I hear the tests are impossible.”

El can’t see Beverly, but she can hear a smile in her voice when she replies. “That would be nice. Look straight ahead, please.”

El laughs a little and moves her head back to its original position. A minute later, Beverly lets go of her hair. El turns back to a regular position.

“Looks really cute on you,” Beverly says with a grin and holds her phone up to take a picture which she then shows El.

“Thank you,” El says as she lifts a hand to the braid and touches it gently. “I like it!”

Beverly looks like she’s about to say something else, but just then the phone in her hand starts ringing. She sighs and smiles apologetically at El before she answers.

“The fuck do you want, Billy?” she huffs. El smiles a little and stands up to go to the kitchen. Hearing Beverly curse out her step brother is always fun.

“It’s not any of your business where I am,” she hears Beverly say as she opens the fridge and takes out a box of orange juice.

“No, Billy, it’s not,” Beverly continues. “If mom wants to know where I am, she can call me herself. You’re not my fucking babysitter.”

El pours orange juice in two glasses and puts the box back in the fridge. She stays in the kitchen until she hears Beverly hang up with a final _fuck off_ to Billy.

“Don’t you think you’ll get in trouble for that?” El asks as she enters the living room again. Beverly shrugs. “I don’t really care. Mom doesn’t hear me when I say that stuff, and she doesn’t believe Billy when he claims that I swear and smoke. And she won’t let Neil come anywhere close to me and Max.”

“Well, that’s good,” El says. She sits down next to Beverly again and hands her one of the glasses. Bev smiles. “Thanks, but I actually have to go,” she says as she takes the glass.

“Oh.” El puts her glass down on the coffee table. “Right now?”

“In a couple minutes,” Beverly replies and takes a sip. “Billy’s gonna pick me up down on the main road.”

El nods. “Okay. I’ll walk you there.”

Beverly smiles. “Okay.”

El smiles back. “Okay,” she repeats with a giggle. Beverly laughs. “Have you read _The Fault In Our Stars_ yet?”

El nods. “Yeah. I loved it.”

“Maybe ‘okay’ can be our ‘always’,” Beverly says and winks. El blushes slightly but brushes it off with a laugh. “Beverly, we aren’t – we’re not dating.”

El might be imagining things, but she swears that Bevevrly’s smile falls for a split second, but then it’s back and she shrugs. “I know.”

El hesitates for a moment before she smiles again. “Okay.”

Beverly looks at her, and her usual bubbly expression melts away and is replaced by something much softer and gentler. She smiles. “Okay.”

—

After Beverly has been picked up by her step brother and El comes back home, she enters her bedroom and lies down on her bed. She closes her eyes and thinks back on the first time she met Beverly, a little less than a year ago. She had already met Max, but Beverly had escaped her notice for a couple of weeks until they met while Richie had a sleepover with his friends and El was spending time with Mike. She and Mike had just started going out by then.

Beverly had greeted her with a huge smile, and her fiery personality stood out immediately. Of course, it wasn’t until after El and Mike broke up that El realized just how special Beverly was. Well, is.

El sighs and lifts her hands to her eyes. She still can’t believe how long it took for her to realize that she likes Beverly. At first, she figured she just admired her. But when the other kids finally got out of school and were enjoying their last summer before high school, Mike and Richie’s separate friend groups had merged into one. They spent three months together. El grew very close to and extremely fond of Beverly.

A knock on her bedroom door rips El from her thoughts and she opens her eyes.

“Hey, kiddo,” Hopper says from the door. “How was the assembly?”

“Fine,” El says and sits up. “I probably won’t go to the game though. None of my friends are going.”

“Freshmen who aren’t interested in supporting their football team?” Hopper says with a laugh. “What is happening to the world?”

El laughs too. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’ve had a long week,” Hopper says and takes a step back. “We’re doing takeout tonight. Is there anything special you want? We haven’t tried that new pizza place yet.”

“Ham and cheese pizza sounds great,” El says with a smile. Hopper nods and leaves.

El’s phone buzzes twice. She opens it to texts from Beverly.

**_Beverly Marsh – received @ 7:36 PM_ **

_Might take you up on that Kaminsky studying help_

**_Beverly Marsh – received @ 7:36 PM_ **

_Tomorrow, lunch date?_

El blushes when she sees the last word. She starts writing her reply.

**_El Hopper – sent @ 7:38 PM_ **

_I’m trying out that new pizza place for dinner with dad tonight. If it’s as good as they say it is, we could share a pizza?_

Beverly’s reply comes almost immediately. A single word.

**_Beverly Marsh – received @ 7:38 PM_ **

_Okay_ ❤

El smiles to herself. They may not be dating, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t want to. Slowly but surely, she types the same single word to send back.

**_El Hopper – sent @ 7:39 PM_ **

_Okay._ ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't be afraid to leave kudos and maybe a comment ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to publish this!! I originally wanted it to be longer, but I just couldn't figure out how to make it good enough. So have this short chapter. Just some cute, precious, fluffy girls. The main subplot of the story will be introduced in the next chapter or the chapter after that, so stay tuned babes!

“Which organelle is most involved in the formation of bonds between amino acids?”

Beverly groans and drops her head against the table. “That’s one of the many things I don’t know.” She sits up straight again. “Clue, please.”

El shakes her head. “You’re out of clues, Beverly.”

“Dammit,” Beverly mutters. She leans her head in her hands and rubs her temples. “Fuck, I have no idea. Is it lysosomes?”

El shakes her head again. “It’s ribosomes. You were close though.”

“Okay, I need a break,” Beverly says and drums on the table. “Let’s pay for the pizza and get out of here.”

“Sure.” El closes Beverly’s biology binder and gives it to the redhead who carelessly shoves it in her backpack. After Beverly’s paid – “As a thank you for helping me study,” she insists – they make their way to a nearby park.

El shivers a little bit and pulls her hoodie tighter around her. She feels Beverly’s hand being placed on her arm. “Why didn’t you bring a jacket?” the redhead scolds.

“I did!” El complains. “But I forgot it in dad’s car when he dropped me off.”

Beverly shakes her head and shrugs off her green windbreaker. “Here.” She holds the jacket out to El. “I’m not that cold anyway, take it.”

El smiles gratefully. She takes the jacket and puts it on. It’s not particularly warm, but the extra layer still helps to preserve her limited body heat. “Thank you.”

“You look cute,” Beverly replies with a smile and a wink. El blushes. “Shut up.”

“Why?” Beverly nudges El with her shoulder. “You do. You didn’t even take out the braid I did yesterday, which makes you look even cuter.”

El lifts a hand up to the back of her head, and, sure enough, feels the waterfall braid still there. “I forgot about that,” she laughs. “I didn’t even brush my hair properly, I just ran my hands through it this morning.”

Beverly places a hand over her heart. “You’re getting cuter by the second, El.”

El giggles and lightly shoves the shorter girl. “Stop.”

“Fine,” Beverly says, but she keeps smiling and looking at El in a way that gives the brunette an extreme case of butterflies.

“How’s the planning for the Snow Ball going?” El asks, mainly to change the subject. “Anything you’re allowed to tell?”

“December sixteenth,” Beverly says. “That’s the date for it. And we’ve agreed that there needs to be a lot of christmas lights.”

El nods as she listens to Beverly go on about the Snow Ball and the different roles everyone on the committee has. When the conversation somehow goes from the Snow Ball to dating, El feels a blush rising to her cheeks. She hopes Beverly doesn’t notice, especially since she’s the reason for it.

“Has anyone been on your mind since you and Mike broke up?” Beverly asks with a grin and a wink. El shakes her head. “No. At least not more than a fleeting thought.” That’s a lie.

“Ooh, who’s the lucky someone?” Beverly teases.

“It doesn’t matter,” El replies. “Hey, get down from there!”

While El was turned away for not even two seconds, Beverly has jumped up on a log laying next to the path. She laughs and walks along it, clearly not listening to El’s concerns.

“Honestly, Bev, you’ll get hurt!” El says with a small laugh. “Come on.” She reaches out and grabs Beverly’s hand, but instead of allowing herself to be dragged down, Beverly grips El’s hand and pulls her up in front of her.

“Beverly!” El squeals. She grabs Beverly’s arms to steady herself after her feet find grip on the slippery log. “We’re going to fall!”

“No, I got you,” Beverly says, holding onto El. “You’re fine.”

El slowly loosens her grip on Beverly. She looks at her face and can’t help but smile when she sees the redhead’s bright eyes and wide smile. “What?”

“Nothing,” Beverly says. “You’re just really cute.”

El blushes again. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are!” Beverly insists. “You’re one of the cutest girls in the whole school. And I would know, I’m kind of into them.”

“Yeah, I know,” El laughs. “Thank you, I guess.”

Beverly’s smile widens. “You’re welcome, Elly.”

“Elly?” El echoes, tilting her head slightly.

“Oh, uh –” Beverly half laughs, ducking her head a little. She lets go of El with one had to nervously play with the tips of her hair.

“Sorry, I – um, it just kind of slipped out,” she confesses. She looks up at El through her lashes, a faint blush covering her face. “Is it okay?”

“I – y-yeah,” El stutters. “It’s fine.” She smiles, hoping it doesn’t somehow give away the millions of butterflies inside her. The nickname, however brief and sudden, has made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. Combined with the suddenly shy way Beverly is looking at her right now, it’s enough to make her feel like she might explode.

“Cool,” Beverly says with a smile of her own. “Come on, let’s keep walking.”

And just like that, she lets go of El and jumps off the log. El takes a deep breath before she follows. “Oh. Um, okay,” she manages to get out as she jumps down.

Beverly turns to look at her. “Okay,” she says with a smile.

“You were really serious about the okay and always thing,” El giggles. “I thought you said it just so you could quote the book.”

“No, I really meant it.” Beverly shrugs and slows her pace to let El catch up. “I’ve always liked that part, and it’s really cute.”

El nods. “I agree.” She glances at Beverly briefly, then quickly looks away when she sees that the shorter girl is looking at her. “In that case, okay.”

Beverly laughs. “Yeah. Okay.”

El looks at her again and forces herself to not look away when Beverly looks right back at her with a bright smile.

Words dance on the tip of her tongue, words that might ruin everything. El wants to say them, wants to confess how she feels about the girl walking next to her, but at the same she wants to lock up those feelings and words in a box and throw it in the same void she’s thrown most of her past in.

But… Beverly isn’t the past. She is the present, a bright, constant energy. If there ever was a way to describe someone who lives in the moment, it would be Beverly. Her bubbly personality shines through in everything she does, even when she’s talking about less happy memories.

Crushing on Beverly Marsh is one hell of an adventure, an adventure El will gladly explore but is terrified of messing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't be afraid to leave a like and maybe a comment ❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... This is when stuff starts happening. Everything up until this point has just been introducing the centric characters. I hope you'll like this chapter!!

**_Will Byers – sent @ 7:48 AM_ **

_Not coming to school today, I’ve gotten a cold._

**_Will Byers – sent @ 7:48 AM_ **

_If we get anything important in English, could you give it to Eddie? He’s coming over with my history and French stuff._

Will puts his phone back on his bedside table and closes his eyes for a moment. He coughs slightly and sighs. There’s a light tapping on his door, and he turns his head toward the sound without opening his eyes. “Hmm?”

“I’m leaving for work in just a minute, baby,” Joyce says softly. “There’s some leftovers in the fridge you can have for lunch.”

Will hears footsteps and then his mother’s soft lips on his forehead.

“Make sure to actually eat lunch, okay Will?” Joyce insists. Will nods and opens his eyes.

“I will, mom,” he says and smiles. Joyce smiles back and strokes her son’s hair, then she turns and leaves. Will listens to the front door close, the car engine start, and the car drive away.

He stays in his bed for a few more minutes until he hears his phone buzz with a text from Mike.

**_Mike Wheeler-Tozier – received @ 7:56 AM_ **

_Aww, okay ): And sure, will do. See you tomorrow?_

Will smiles to himself and sends a simple ‘yeah’ in response. After sending emails to his teachers to ask them to either email him any homework or give it to Eddie and Mike, he pulls his covers up to his chin and goes back to sleep.

—

“Eddie, wait!”

Eddie stops just as he’s about to get into Jonathan Byers’ car and turns around. Mike Wheeler-Tozier is running toward him with a couple of papers in his hand.

“Hey, sorry,” Mike says when he reaches him, slightly out of breath. He holds the papers out to him. “Can you give these to Will?”

“Oh yeah,” Eddie says and takes them. “Of course.”

“Thanks.” Mike smiles and waves before he turns and runs to his sister’s car. Eddie briefly sees Richie sitting in the back before other students drive by, blocking the view.

Eddie finally gets into the passenger seat next to Jonathan. “Sorry about that,” he says as he fastens his seatbelt. Jonathan shakes his head. “No problem. It was for Will, right?”

Eddie nods. Jonathan pulls out of his parking spot and starts driving. About fifteen minutes later, they reach the Byers’ house.

“Thanks for the ride,” Eddie says. He gets out of the car and briefly looks back at Jonathan. “Have fun at work.”

Jonathan smiles. “Thanks, Eddie. Say hi to Will, and tell him I’ll be late tonight. I’ve taken an extra shift.”

Eddie nods, then closes the door. While Jonathan drives away again, he steps up to the front door and knocks.

A whole minute and a few more knocks go by before Will opens the door. He’s still wearing pajamas and looks like he just got out of bed.

“Did you just wake up?” Eddie asks as he enters the house. Will nods and yawns. “Yeah,” he says, “I’ve taken three naps today.”

Eddie hums. “Impressive.” He puts his backpack down on the couch in the living room and pulls out the papers he got from their U.S. History and French classes as well as the papers from Mike. “Here you go.” He stands up straight and gives the papers to Will. “I forgot my books in my locker though, so we can’t study like we had planned.”

Will takes the papers and shrugs. “That’s fine, I don’t think I’m awake enough anyway.” He sniffs. “Sorry that I made you come here.”

“Hey, no problem,” Eddie dismisses him. “You’re my friend, Will, of course I’ll help you.”

Will smiles. He sits down on the couch and leans his head against the wall.

“But,” Eddie begins and sits down next to the other boy, “why did you ask me and not Mike?”

Will blushes a little bit and turns his head away. Eddie’s eyes widen. “No.”

“What?” Will mumbles.

“Will, don’t tell me what I think you’re kind of telling me,” Eddie says slowly. He nudges Will’s shoulder. “Do you…?”

“Do I what?” Will says quietly.

“You so do,” Eddie says. He grins and lightly punches Will’s arm. “You do!”

“No I don’t!” Will grabs a cushion with his left hand and swings it at Eddie. Eddie blocks it and instead takes it himself to hit Will’s leg with. “Admit it, Byers!”

“Fine!” Will yells and yanks the cushion from Eddie. He drops it between them and looks at Eddie. “Fine. I do.”

“Do what?” Eddie says and smirks. Will groans and buries his face in his hands. “You’re really gonna make me say it?”

Eddie nods. “Yup.”

Will sighs and remains still for a few more seconds before he looks up at Eddie again. “Fine. I have a crush on Mike. I’m –” The last word gets caught in his throat, but he doesn’t have to say it. Eddie understands.

“I knew it,” Eddie says, his grin wider than ever. “I fucking _knew_ it!”

“Keep your voice down!” Will says with a laugh. Eddie snorts. “Yeah, cause people can hear me way the fuck out here.” He cups his hands around his mouth and yells towards the window. “Hey, Hawkins! William Byers has a big ass massive fucking crush on Michael Wheeler-Tozier!”

“I said shut _up_!” Will laughs and hits Eddie with the cushion again. “Eddie, I’m serious!”

“How long has this been going on?!” Eddie asks, still managing to block the cushion. “How long have you known that you’re gay?”

“I didn’t learn what the word was until I was ten,” Will says. He’s suddenly calm and serious. “And I didn’t understand that that’s what I was until a year later.”

Eddie nods. He pulls his feet up on the couch and turns to face Will properly. “What about your crush on Mike?”

Will blushes at the mention of Mike and looks down at his hands. “Well, once I realized that I had a crush on him, I… understood that I had had one for a very long time. Since we were like eight.”

“Eight?!” Eddie repeats. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Will nods. “But I didn’t know what it meant at the time. Then I learned about… what being gay meant and I spent a year or so trying to find out if that’s what I could be.”

“Because you never understood why people were asking you about the cute girls at birthday parties you went to?” Eddie asks, already knowing the answer. It’s the same for him.

Will is silent for a moment before he nods and looks back up at Eddie. “Yeah. Exactly.” He sighs. “Some time after my eleventh birthday I suddenly understood that I liked Mike. And I didn’t care about girls in that way at all.”

“Eleven…” Eddie echoes. “So you’ve known for sure for a few years, huh?”

“That’s right,” Will confirms. “Why?”

Eddie desperately wants to reveal his secret. He wants to come out too, but he’s terrified. Of course Will won’t care, but Eddie hasn’t come out to anyone. Barely even himself.

“Oh, no reason,” he says with a shrug. “I was just wondering.”

Will hums. The two boys look at each other for a moment, neither sure of what to say.

“Jonathan told me to say that he’s taken an extra shift,” Eddie remembers. He cringes inward and mentally slaps himself for blurting it so sudden. Way to be awkward, Kaspbrak.

“Oh, okay,” Will says. “Look, I – I know you probably won’t tell anyone, cause I know you, and I know you can keep secrets.” He glances up at Eddie again. “But seriously, please don’t tell anyone about this. You’re the only person who knows.”

“I am?” Eddie asks, surprised. “You haven’t told… _anyone_?”

Will shakes his head. “No one. Not even Jonathan, and I tell him everything.”

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Eddie asks softly. Will shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess…” He sighs. “I guess I thought that after people knew, it would somehow reveal that I like Mike. I don’t want things to change.”

“You do though,” Eddie says. He smiles gently when Will looks up at him. “You want things to change. You want him to like you too. You want to be with him.”

Eddie almost regrets his words when he sees tears glistening in Will’s eyes, but then Will is hugging him, sniffling slightly into his shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do, Eddie,” he says, his voice breaking. “I don’t know what to do.”

Eddie doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around Will. “I know,” he says, and he does. He really does. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to ruin anything,” Will mumbles. “I don’t want things to change for the worse. Or for things to not change at all. I want _him_ , and every single day is a struggle.”

He pulls away from the hug and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “I’m sorry to spring this on you.”

“It’s okay,” Eddie assures him. “And listen, at least it’s Mike, right? It’s not like you have a crush on Richie.” He half laughs, shaking his head a little. “Cause let me tell you, that’s exhausting.”

The moment the words leave his lips, his eyes widen and he slaps both of his hands over his mouth. Will stares at him, his own mouth hanging open.

“You’re joking,” Will finally says. “Tell me you’re joking.”

Eddie briefly considers if he should lie and say that yeah, he’s joking, haha fun times! But in the end he lowers his hands and shakes his head. “No. I’m not. I – I like Richie.”

Will stares at him for another moment before he drops the cushion again and pulls Eddie into another hug. Eddie hugs back, though he’s a little confused. “Will?”

“Any other moment I would’ve jokingly said that I’m sorry that you like Richie of all people,” Will says, making Eddie laugh a little. “But honestly, I’m just glad I don’t have to be alone in having a crush on my best friend.”

When he releases Eddie and leans back, Eddie feels tears in his own eyes, matching the ones in Will’s. He smiles. “Yeah. Me too.”

—

“Mom’s asked me to buy a few things,” Nancy says as she turns into the parking lot of the supermarket. “I could use some carrying help.”

Mike and Richie both groan but they unfasten their seatbelts and follow their sister into the store. Nancy takes a shopping cart and starts getting things from her list. Mike and Richie trail behind.

“Any further luck with Will?” Richie teases. Mike blushes and glares at his brother. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Richie smirks. “Course not. You weren’t worrying about him all day. You weren’t sad to hear he was sick when he told you this morning. You weren’t –”

“Beep beep, shithead,” Mike mutters. “Look, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So you’re not denying that you have a crush on Pretty Boy Byers?”

“Shut _up_ , Richie!” Mike says loudly. He stops walking and holds an arm out to stop Richie as well. “It’s not like you’re the one to talk!”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Richie asks, confused.

Mike stares at him incredulously. “You’re kidding me, right?” At Richie’s still confused expression, Mike rolls his eyes. “Wow.” He drops his arm from Richie and keeps walking.

“What?” Richie wonders. Mike shakes his head, but Richie catches up to him and grabs his arm, pulling him to a stop. “Hey, what? What do you mean?”

Mike rolls his eyes again. “Eddie, dipshit. You’re obviously crushing on him.”

Richie’s face flushes a deep red. He lets go of Mike so quick that anyone watching them might think his brother is burning him. “I – no! No I’m not!”

Mike shrugs. “Whatever.”

Richie looks like he wants to say something else, but just then Nancy comes up to them. “Guys, move.”

“What?” Mike asks. Nancy doesn’t answer and quickly shoves her brothers into the cereal aisle. “Move your asses!” she hisses and uses her shopping cart to keep them moving.

“Nancy, what –” Richie begins, but Nancy shushes him. “Shut up. Wait.”

The siblings stand still for a moment, Nancy leaning out of the aisle as if she’s looking at someone.

“Nance…?” Richie asks after a minute. “What’s happening?”

Nancy finally looks back at her brothers. She bites her lip, then gestures for them to come closer.

“Mom didn’t want you guys to find out yet,” she says quietly. “Not like this.”

“Nancy, what’s going on?” Mike wonders. Nancy takes a deep breath.

“I’ll tell you in the car. You guys go wait. I’ll be out in five minutes.”

“Nancy –” Mike begins, but Nancy turns the two of them around and pushes toward the exit. “I’m serious, guys. Go.”

Mike and Richie reluctantly make their way outside and head to the car. They climb up on the hood and lean against the front window.

“What do you think it was?” Richie asks. He turns his head to look at his brother, and Mike turns his to look back.

“I don’t know,” he says. “An ex boyfriend maybe?”

“She said something about mom,” Richie recalls. “Is she pregnant? Maybe she was looking at pregnancy stuff?”

“You really think mom and dad would be trying for a baby?” Mike asks. Richie sighs. “No, you’re right. Would be pretty fucked up if they did what with him never being home anymore.”

“Yeah.” Mike sighs as well. “What if it’s something bad?”

“What do you mean?” Richie wonders. Mike shrugs and looks up at the cloudy sky. “What if mom is sick? What if there’s something wrong with Holly or Nancy?”

“That would suck,” Richie mumbles. He also turns his head to the sky. “If something happened to Holly, I swear, I’ll fucking kill someone. Probably myself.”

“Don’t say that,” Mike says quickly and looks at Richie again. “I know you’re only kind of joking, cause I’m right there with you, but don’t say that. Ever. I can’t lose any of you guys.”

Richie half smiles. “Can’t believe we’re getting all sappy and brotherly on a car in a parking lot while waiting for serious news from our sister.”

Mike rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything else.

Just then, Nancy arrives with a grocery bag that she puts on the passenger seat before she unlocks the car. “Get in, guys.”

Mike and Richie scramble to get off the car and walk around it to get inside. When all three siblings are seated, Nancy turns around to face them.

“Dad was back there,” she explains. Before Mike or Richie can say anything, she adds, “You know how he’s not home much? And when he is he’s not really present anyway?” When her brothers both nod, she takes a deep breath.

“Dad is… He’s working extra hours so he can afford to move out. Mom and dad have filed for divorce.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't be afraid to leave a like and maybe a comment ❤


	6. Chapter 6

Mike feels his blood run cold. He hears Richie’s breath catch in his throat next to him. He can see Nancy’s lips moving, but the world around him feels like it’s going in slow motion.

This can’t be happening. Their parents can’t divorce. They’ve been a family his whole life. If their dad moves out, everything would change. Everything would be wrong.

“Mike?” Nancy says, nudging his shoulders. “Mike, you with me?”

Mike starts, snapping out of his trance. “They’re what?”

“They’re getting a divorce,” Nancy says, very calm and patient. “Like I said, mom didn’t want you to know yet. But this has been decided for almost a month by now. She was scared to tell you two.”

“How long have you known?” Richie asks. His voice is strained, like he’s holding back tears.

“For two weeks,” Nancy says softly. “I wanted to tell you immediately. I didn’t think it was fair to keep you guys in the dark.”

“Two weeks?” Richie echoes. “For two whole weeks you didn’t tell us?”

“I wanted to,” Nancy insists. “I really, really did. More than anything. Mom made me promise. I hated it, but I promised.”

“Why did you not want dad to see us?” Mike asks. He fights back tears, clenching his jaw to keep them from escaping.

Nancy looks at her brothers sadly. “That’s another thing mom made me promise. If we bumped into dad somewhere when she wasn’t present, she didn’t want to risk him telling us. I agree that it’s better if you don’t hear it from him, since he’s… very blunt. He wouldn’t say it gently.”

Mike just stares straight ahead. He knows Richie’s probably doing the same. Nancy sighs. “I’m really sorry that you had to find out like this, guys. I wish I wasn’t the one to tell you. But mom would’ve kept quiet until the day dad moves out or something.”

“Just get us the fuck home,” Richie suddenly blurts out. Mike looks down, closing his eyes.

“Stop talking and get this car the fuck out of here, Nancy,” Richie continues. Mike can hear that he’s crying now, and he’s not far from crying himself.

Nancy doesn’t say anything else. The car starts and drives away.

When they come home, Nancy doesn’t even try to ask her brothers to help her with the groceries. She lets them walk straight into the house and up the stairs to their rooms.

Mike is about to shut the door to his room when Richie pops up next to him. “I’m sleeping in a sleeping bag on your floor tonight. I don’t want to be alone.”

Mike nods without saying anything else. He opens the door to his bedroom and lets Richie inside. “Should we text mom and say we’re at a sleepover so we can stay here without her knowing we’re home?”

“I texted her when we were in the car,” Richie says and kneels down to pull a sleeping bag and pillow out from under Mike’s bed. “She wasn’t all too happy but I don’t give a fuck right now.”

“Same,” Mike sighs. He lies down on top of his covers and watches as Richie fixes his makeshift bed. “I can’t believe that she hasn’t… told us.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Richie snaps. Mike nods. He understands. He and Richie may have their ups and downs, but they really love each other. They’re always there for each other when there’s a crisis. That’s why they have spare pillows and sleeping bags under their beds.

The two brothers settle down. They text Nancy to tell her that they’re in Mike’s room. A few hours later she comes up with some takeout food and soda. When they have to use the bathroom, they make sure to let Nancy know so she can keep their mom from coming up the stairs.

Many hours later, when the two brothers have finally gone to bed, Mike stares up at the ceiling of his room long after Richie’s fallen asleep.

Divorce. Their parents are getting divorced.

This can’t be happening. It just… Can’t. He should have been able to tell. He should have been able to notice something wrong with their mom. He should have understood that there was something weird about their dad being gone more than usual.

Mike brings his hands up to his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can feel tears prickling at the inside of his eyes, but he shuts his eyes tight to fight them back.

“Fuck off,” he mumbles at them. He’s too upset to care that he’s speaking into a quiet room in which he’s the only one awake.

“Who, me?” Richie’s voice comes from below, muffled by his sleeping bag.

Mike turns and looks down at his brother. Richie’s peeking up at him through the dark, his hair messier than usual and his eyes bleary.

“No, I was talking to myself,” Mike says quietly. “Did I wake you?”

Richie shakes his head. “Couldn’t sleep. Can’t stop thinking about… you know.”

“Yeah,” Mike nods. “Me neither.”

“Should we have noticed something?” Richie wonders, maybe mostly to himself. Mike shrugs and rolls over so he’s on his stomach and elbows.

“I don’t know,” he sighs. “But something tells me it’s not because of us. Mom didn’t want us to meet dad alone, right?” Richie nods slightly, and Mike goes on. “Maybe it’s his fault.”

“Do you think they’ve been fighting?” Richie asks, his voice so unusually quiet that Mike barely hears him.

“I don’t know.” Mike scoots closer to the edge of his bed so he can lie down but still keep eye contact with his twin. “I really don’t.”

“I don’t want anything bad to come out of this,” Richie says. “I mean, what if dad moves to a new town? What if mom moves too? What if we have to leave Hawkins?”

Mike’s stomach tightens at the thought of having to leave the town they grew up in. Leaving their friends.

“No,” he says firmly. “We won’t leave. Nancy said that dad would be moving out. That has to mean that mom stays here.”

“I hope you’re right,” Richie mumbles.

The two twins look at each other for a few more seconds before Richie rolls onto his back. Mike moves away from the edge of the bed and turns his head so he can look out of the window.

“Richie?” he whispers after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

“You were right,” Mike says. “I do like Will. I’m – I’m bisexual.”

Richie is quiet for several seconds, long enough for Mike to think that he’s fallen asleep.

“Just cause you’ve admitted what everyone already knows doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop teasing you about it,” Richie finally says.

Mike laughs a little. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Richie hums before Mike can hear him snore softly. It takes less than a minute for him to drift off to sleep as well.

—

Mike’s phone ringing is what wakes Richie at 11 AM the next morning. He sits up straight, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

“Mike,” he grumbles, glancing at the lump of blankets on his brother’s bed. “Your phone.”

Mike moves a little, but shows no sign of waking up further.

“Mike,” Richie says again. He reaches out and smacks his twin across the head with his pillow. “Wake up, fucker.”

“Fuck off, Rich,” Mike mutters. “I’ll get up in a minute.”

“Your phone is ringing,” Richie says. “If you don’t answer it, I will.”

“Hell no,” Mike protests. He turns over to face Richie and opens his eyes. “Fine, I’ll get it.”

As Mike answers the phone – their mom calling from a brunch date with her friends – Richie stands up on his knees and starts shoving his sleeping bag and pillow under Mike’s bed. He can’t help but notice how short and snappy Mike is with his replies to their mom.

“Yeah, the sleepover was fun,” he hears Mike say. “We just chilled and watched movies.”

Richie reaches for his own phone and opens it to a whole bunch of notifications. Most of them are Eddie sending him memes on Instagram.

He opens their chat and starts tapping out a message as he listens to Mike. He has to stifle his laughter at one point as Mike keeps lying out of his ass to their mom. When his twin finally hangs up, Richie hovers with his finger above the send button.

“Rich?”

Richie snaps his head up and looks at Mike. “Hm?”

“You’ve been staring at that screen for ages,” Mike informs him as he sits up to stretch. “Did someone die or something?”

“Oh.” Richie shakes his head and exits the app. “No, sorry, just tired.”

Mike nods. “Well, mom’s out with friends and won’t be back until late tonight. She’s dropped Holly at the Denbrough’s, which almost blew our cover, by the way.”

“How so?”

“Bill wasn’t home, but not because he was at a sleepover.”

“Then where was he?” Richie asks, but he barely gets the question out before a grin spreads across his face. “Stan.”

Mike nods again. “Yup.” He throws his covers off of him and stands up. “Now get out of my room, dude.”

“No need to be so rude, Mikey,” Richie pouts, but he’s already on his feet and halfway to the door.

The second he closes the door behind him, he brings his phone and opens Instagram again. His DM conversation with Eddie pops right back up, with the unsent message shining up at Richie.

Richie deletes the message and types a new one.

**_Richie Wheeler-Tozier – sent @ 11:16 AM_ **

_how ya doin, eddie spaghetti? feel like hanging out?_

Eddie’s reply comes almost immediately.

**_Eddie Kaspbrak – received @ 11:16_ **

_What, no reaction to the memes? I’m hurt, Tozier._

Richie chuckles as he makes his way down to the basement. He flops down on one of the couches just as he hits send on his second message.

**_Richie Wheeler-Tozier – sent @ 11:17_ **

_didn’t know u cared so much about my reaction to bee movie memes, eddio. u usually tell me to shut up_

**_Richie Wheeler-Tozier – sent @ 11:18_ **

_but seriously dude, wanna hang?_

**_Eddie Kaspbrak – received @ 11:18_ **

_Sure, why not._

**_Eddie Kaspbrak – received @ 11:18_ **

_Arcade, 12?_

**_Richie Wheeler-Tozier – sent @ 11:19_ **

_sure thang_

—

“Richie, watch out!”

“I’m trying!”

“Dude, he’s right behind you!”

“Shut _up_ , Eds!”

“You shut up!”

 **_YOU LOSE_ ** blares across the screen in bright red letters and Richie groans in frustration. “Dammit!”

“You were so close,” Eddie complains. “Just a few more and you would’ve gotten him.”

“Whatever,” Richie says and drops the controller, letting it snap back into place. “I’m getting ready to get out of here if you don’t want to play anything else.”

Eddie shakes his head and shrugs. “I’m good. Where to?”

As they exit the arcade and head toward their bikes, Richie wonders for a moment. “We could go to the house on Neibolt.”

Eddie shudders. “That place creeps me out and you know it, Rich.”

Richie smirks. “Aww, Eddie Spaghetti’s scared of a big ol’ house.” He unlocks his bike and pulls it out of the rack. “Afraid of the heights and the germs?”

“Shut up, Richie,” Eddie snaps. “It’s crawling with hobos and, yes, germs. But it’s also kinda freaky in a whole different way.”

Richie laughs as they get on their bikes and leave the arcade’s parking lot. “What about the mall? Ice cream’s on me.”

Eddie nods. “Cool, let’s go.”

They start biking toward Starcourt Mall. When their conversation temporarily stops, Richie suddenly remembers what he and Mike found out yesterday.

Eddie must have noticed something, because not even five seconds later he speaks up. “Richie? You okay?”

Richie looks up at his friend and nods. “Yeah, everything’s cool.” He puts on a wide smile, hoping it’s believable. “Why?”

“You looked a little upset for a second there,” Eddie says, a hint of worry in his voice. “You sure you’re alright?”

Richie lets go of the handlebar with one hand to place it over his heart. “Scout’s honor.”

“You’re not a scout,” Eddie remarks.

“I’m _fine_ , Eds,” Richie lies. “Honest.”

Eddie doesn’t seem to believe him, but he drops it and they ride the rest of the way to the mall in silence.

When they reach it, it’s doesn’t take long for them to reach Scoops Ahoy. “What’s up, Harrington?” Richie says as they step up to the counter.

“How ya doing, Tozier?” Steve greets him and grins. “What do you little dipshits want?”

Before Richie or Eddie can answer, Steve continues. “And why? Who eats ice cream in October?”

“Those who live in a town where an ice cream parlor is still open in October,” Eddie shoots back. Steve’s grin widens. “Fair.”

Richie and Eddie order their ice creams and then go to sit down in a corner of the shop. As they speak, Richie can’t help but notice Eddie looking at him more intensely than usual.

“Okay, _what_ , Eds?” Richie interrupts himself after the fifth time he notices. “You’re staring at me like I suddenly grew boobs.”

Eddie scrunches up his nose and shakes his head. “Ew, no.”

“I said ‘like’,” Richie points out and flicks a tiny bit of chocolate ice cream at Eddie. He snorts when it lands in his hair. “Uh, Eds, you got –”

“Fuck you,” Eddie says, already wiping the ice cream away. “But you’re right, I was staring a little extra. You’ve been acting a little weird all day.”

Richie sighs. “Eddie, I told you –”

“I don’t believe you.” Eddie’s sudden firm tone catches Richie off guard. He looks at the short boy in front of him, cowering back just a little when Eddie’s brown eyes bore into his own. “I’m serious, Rich. You’re not as talk active as you usually are. Is everything okay? And I know when you’re bullshitting.”

Richie sits completely still for several seconds before he remembers that he has to breathe. He takes a shuddering breath that, despite all his best efforts, ends in a silent sob.

“Our parents are getting a divorce,” he manages to get out between gritted teeth, tears slipping from his eyes. Fucking great. Now, when he’s in public, in front of Eddie, Steve and a few scattered ice cream guests, is when his brain decides it’s a good time to start crying.

He barely finishes the thought before Eddie’s hand is on his shoulder and he’s leading him toward the counter again. “Steve?” he hears Eddie say, and then suddenly Steve is leading them into the back, where Eddie guides Richie down on the sofa in the break room.

“Richie,” he says softly, sitting down next to him. “It’s just us now.”

The moment the last word leaves Eddie’s lips, Richie breaks down. He lets his tears fall freely, and he grabs Eddie and pulls him into a tight hug. Eddie lets him cry, lets him ruin his shirt with his tears. He wraps his arms around Richie and hold him close.

“I’m here, Rich,” he whispers. “I’m right here.”

Richie clutches Eddie’s shirt in his fists and ducks to hide his face in his friend’s shoulder. They sit like that for what feels like an eternity, Richie’s body shaking with broken sobs and Eddie’s hands on his back, at one point stroking his hair gently. Richie feels himself relax at the touch, leaning into Eddie even more. He forces away the voice in his head screaming about being this close, this intimate with _Eddie_ of all people.

“Richie,” Eddie says quietly after Richie’s sobs have subdued. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” Richie sniffs. “It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not your fault either,” Eddie assures him. “Did they tell you why they’re divorcing?”

Richie shakes his head and leans back a little from Eddie to wipe his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. “They didn’t tell us at all. Mike and I found out from Nancy.”

“What?” Eddie puts his hands on Richie’s shoulders and pushes him back a little so he can look at him. Richie nearly whimpers at the loss of Eddie’s hands in his hair.

“You didn’t find out from your parents?” Eddie echoes, his voice impossibly soft. When Richie shakes his head again, Eddie curses lowly. “Why not?”

Richie shrugs, hanging his head. “Mom made Nance promise not to tell us. I don’t even know how she found out in the first place.”

Richie feels Eddie’s fists balling up where they rest on his shoulders. He looks up through his remaining tears and sees his friend with closed eyes and furrowed brows. “Eds?”

“I’m so fucking sorry, Rich,” Eddie says. He opens his eyes again. “I hate that you have to go through this shit. You don’t deserve it. Neither do Mike, Nance and Holly.”

Richie half laughs. “I kind of do, though. I’m such a mess. I bet I’m one of the reasons they’re –”

“Shut the actual fuck up, Richie,” Eddie says firmly. “This is _not_ your fucking fault. You do _not_ deserve this. And you won’t be going through it alone, by the way.”

Richie sniffs again. “What do you mean?”

“You have Mike,” Eddie says matter of factly. “You have Nancy and Holly, and you have all of your friends. You have me.” He moves a hand to Richie’s face and adjusts his askew glasses. “We all love you dumb twins, and we’ll be here for you through all of this. Like we’ve always been.”

Richie sits still, stunned for a moment, before he leans over and hugs Eddie again. Eddie’s arms wrap around him immediately, holding him close.

“Thanks, Spaghetti,” he mutters, still fighting the voice that’s basically running around in circles in his head.

The two of them stay in the break room for about half an hour before Steve comes in with a small cup of ice cream. “On the house, buddy,” he tells Richie and smiles. “You and your siblings will get through this.”

“You know?” Richie asks, already halfway finished with the strawberry ice cream. Steve nods. “Nancy told me and Jonathan yesterday. Right after she had told you guys.”

Richie nods a little. “Okay. Thank you.”

Steve ruffles his hair before he leaves again. Richie tosses his empty ice cream cup and spoon in the trash, then stands. “Let’s get out of here, Eds.”

Eddie’s up on his feet in less than a second and leads the way out of the break room, the shop, the mall, and all the way back to their bikes.

When they half an hour later reach Richie’s house, they stand and look at each other for a while after Richie puts his bike away.

Richie wants to speak up. He wants to say something. He remembers Mike’s words from yesterday – _Eddie, dipshit. You’re obviously crushing on him_. Yeah.

Instead, he just raises his hand a little. “Thanks for today, Spagheds.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and steps up to hug Richie. Richie stands with his hands by his side for a moment before he puts them around the boy in front of him. This time Eddie’s the one leaning against Richie’s shoulder, and Richie resists the urge to stroke his hair.

“I’ll always be here for you, Richie,” Eddie says softly, successfully melting Richie’s heart. Richie smiles and lets go of his friend. “Thanks. See you Monday?”

Eddie nods. “See you.”

And with that, he gets back on his bike and leaves. Richie watches him until he turns a corner, and even then he stays on the steps of the house for another minute before he heads inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't be afraid to leave a like and maybe a comment ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't be afraid to leave kudos and maybe a comment ❤


End file.
